peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pamelyn Ferdin
Pamelyn Ferdin (born February 4, 1959) is an American animal rights activist and former child actress whose roles included providing the voice for Lucy van Pelt. Activism Ferdin left the acting world in the 1970s and became a registered nurse. She married surgeon and fellow animal-rights activist Jerry Vlasak in 1977. They have no children. In 1996 she quit her job as director of public relations for the Center for Animal Care and Control, a nonprofit organization under contract to the New York City Department of Health. She claimed there was mismanagement in the agency. On April 1, 2004, Ferdin and her husband appeared among the animal-rights activists interviewed for the PETA episode of the Showtime series Penn & Teller: Bullsh*t! SHAC presidency .]] In August 2004, Ferdin accepted the presidency of Stop Huntingdon Animal Cruelty USA, according to statements filed under oath in U.S. District Court in New Jersey. The incumbent, Kevin Kjonaas, resigned after being indicted on charges of conspiracy and interstate stalking. When Kjonaas and six other SHAC activists were jailed in 2006, Ferdin vowed to continue the campaign. According to Salon.com she defines her current role as "a squeaky-clean representative for SHAC USA", but warns, "People, I think, are going to get hurt. There's going to be a lot of violence." Arrests On January 11, 2000, Ferdin faced up to six months in jail after being found guilty of possessing an elephant bullhook at an August 1999 protest at Pierce College in California. Circus Vargas had set up near Pierce College. Protesters demonstrated against alleged cruelty in circus training methods. Ferdin's arrest was based on a local ordinance that makes it a misdemeanor to carry a staff or rod greater than 1½ inches in diameter while engaging in protest. This law dates back to the civil rights era and was originally enacted to protect police from overly aggressive demonstrators. She received 30 days. On June 22, 2006, Ferdin was sentenced to 90 days in jail for trespassing and "targeted demonstration" outside the home of an employee of the Los Angeles Department of Animal Services. She stated that the conviction "is not going to affect my speaking out and exposing the atrocities occurring at our six city shelters." Acting career Ferdin is best remembered for her roles as Felix Unger's daughter, Edna, on the TV sitcom ''The Odd Couple, as well as appearing in fantasy and science fiction movies and television series. These roles included Mary Janowski in the Star Trek episode "And the Children Shall Lead", Laura Gentry in Space Academy, and Mary Constable in the supernatural thriller Daughter of the Mind. Ferdin also provided the voice of Lucy van Pelt in three Peanuts cartoons, including the 1969 feature film A Boy Named Charlie Brown and the 1971 TV special Play It Again, Charlie Brown. Some of her early characters seemed to have special relationships with animals. Her character Amy in the 1971 film The Beguiled turned against the Clint Eastwood character after he killed her pet turtle. As the voice of Fern Arable in the movie Charlotte's Web in 1973, she saved the life of Wilbur the pig. Ferdin's association with animals continued when she co-starred with the dog Lassie from 1972 to 1974 (sources vary on exact dates). Her character, Lucy Baker, a deaf adolescent who initially had a pet wolf, loved and interacted with a variety of animals, including horses and a llama. External links *Pamely Ferdin on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Voice actors for Lucy van Pelt